Ce soleil lui appartient
by Odaliae
Summary: Kankri s'ennuyait, son monde était gris et il aimait l'art. Un jour de neige, alors qu'il marchait, il rencontra un musicien. Un musicien avec son soleil, un soleil qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et qui le suivait partout où il allait. Et Kankri sut ce jour-là qu'il aurait besoin de sa chaleur. Humanstuck !


Bonjour !  
Après tout ce temps sans rien poster, je reviens avec deux trois trucs pour vous. Dont ce OS. Très long. Regardez le compteur de mots, ça fait peur. Je n'arrive pas moi-même à comprendre comment cette idée, eue un samedi après-midi en me promenant avec une amie, a pu donner cela. Dans tous les cas, j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ~

OH J'AVAIS OUBLIE. Merci à Mia Suzuki-Sama et YamaHiruma pour leur aide et correction !

Warning : Rating M, Humanstuck, et beaucoup de fluff. Et rien ne m'appartient bien sûr.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kankri chiffonna entre ses doigts engourdis le papier qu'il tenait pour le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche. Sa langue balaya le coin gauche de ses lèvres, récupéra quelques miettes d'une gaufre qu'il venait de consommer et une vague de buée s'éleva dans l'air. La boule de papier ricocha au fond de la poubelle, et le jeune adolescent frotta ses mains entre elles pour les nettoyer sommairement. Ses phalanges étaient raides et glacées, une neige fine et poudreuse tombait sur ses cheveux bruns et son épais manteau. C'était l'hiver, et il faisait froid.

Nous étions le vingt-deux décembre. Les villes fourmillaient de passants, d'hommes et de femmes pressés par le temps, arpentant les rues et retournant toutes les boutiques qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur leur passage. Ils étaient comme une marée humaine qui envahissait les ruelles, comme une fumée d'angoisse qui se propageait dans chaque quartier. Le pays ressemblait à une fourmilière qu'on venait de piétiner et dont les habitants s'affolaient désormais.

Kankri se mêlait à cette foule intenable et agitée sans y appartenir. Il errait, sur cette place pavée, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Il déambulait entre les petits chalets disposés ça et là, installés temporairement pour accueillir le modeste marché de Noël de la ville. Odeur de vin chaud, de marrons carbonisés et de pâte à crêpes. Cris, agitation, et les guirlandes désuètes qui se balançaient au vent de l'hiver. Certains néons brillaient, d'autres se mourraient dans un dernier éclair. Les vendeurs paraissaient s'ennuyer, désolés par le manque d'attrait de leurs étals. Echarpes diverses, crèches miniatures, breloques invendables. Et Kankri avançait entre les hommes, la tête rentrée dans son écharpe noire qui flottait au vent.

Les flocons continuaient de tomber, happés par les pierres grossièrement taillées du sol dès qu'ils entraient en contact avec elle. Kankri avait fini par fourrer ses mains dans ses poches, et regrettait amèrement une paire de gants chauds. Il se sentait à l'écart du monde. Ses pieds foulaient les pavés, et son cœur traînait dans son dos. Il n'y avait personne, autour de lui, qui ne se promenât pas accompagné. Même s'ils se disputaient, ils avaient de la compagnie. Il était le seul à l'être. Le seul à ne pas avoir qui que ce soit pour partager une gaufre, personne à qui offrir un cornet de marrons chauds. Personne pour tenir sa pauvre main gelée et la réchauffer de la sienne.

Kankri n'avait pas d'amis. Quelques connaissances au lycée qui supportaient sa présence, mais qui n'étaient pas là pour le soutenir, l'écouter, rire avec lui, ou marcher en sa compagnie dans les allées créées par des chalets de fortune, quelques jours avant Noël. Mais l'adolescent ne se demandait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il savait ne pas être parfait. Il savait qu'il parlait trop longuement, qu'il jugeait trop rapidement. Mais il savait aussi que le problème ne venait pas de là.

_"Personne ne m'intéresse. Ils sont tous si semblables, si inintéressants. Si anecdotiques." _

Alors Kankri avançait seul. Parce que personne ne lui semblait assez digne de tenir sa main gelée qu'il laissait fichée au fond de sa poche. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant. Il avait tenté de les écouter, de s'impliquer dans leurs histoires, de trouver dans leurs récits l'intérêt qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Aucun mot jamais prononcé n'avait su le passionner, et cela manquait à sa vie, déserte, creuse. Alors Kankri avançait seul, et il s'ennuyait, désabusé.

L'adolescent ne rêvait pas. Rien ne venait nourrir son imaginaire, et la vie pour lui n'était que ce qu'elle était. Une succession de jours, rythmée par le déclin du soleil, et une monotonie écrasante. Une femme pressée le bouscula, mais le jeune brun ne remarqua rien. Ses yeux rivés sur les pavés, il continuait de marcher, sans destination, sans but. Pourquoi était-il sorti ? Sans doute pour fuir l'ennui de sa chambre, de ses éternels murs blancs qui l'entouraient sans avoir été peints, le bourdonnement de son radiateur qui tournait à plein régime, comme chaque hiver.

Mais il le regrettait, désormais. La rue était aussi dénuée d'intérêt que les murs immaculés de sa chambre. Les passants n'étaient que des ombres, et la neige tapissait désormais le sol comme un linceul étouffant. Ses doigts dans sa poche droite avaient trouvé un fil mal cousu pour jouer avec et la buée qui s'échappait de ses lèvres brouillait son champ de vision. Le vent qui soufflait au-dehors semblait résonner en lui, mais passait sans rien soulever. Que pouvait-il remuer dans un corps aussi vide que le sien ? Kankri ne vivait pas. Kankri subissait le temps. Kankri recevait les choses sans les intégrer, sans les faire siennes, et ses sourires étaient morts avant de naître. Ses joies étaient courtes, et ses larmes fausses. Kankri n'était ni malheureux ni heureux. Il était simplement désert.

Les flocons commençaient à alourdir ses quelques boucles brunes lorsqu'un son lui fit tendre l'oreille. Là, dans le tumulte du vent, dans le désordre des cris et des rires, il entendait quelque chose. Une mélodie, peut-être même une voix, relativement lointains. Il tourna le visage en direction du son et la coquille humaine qu'il avait été ces dernières minutes sembla reprendre vie. Il changea de trajectoire, coupa entre deux chalets, et ses pas se firent plus prestes à mesure que le son se faisait plus audible. L'adolescent s'était douté que quelques musiciens en perdition viendraient s'installer sur les pavés, mais la musique qu'il pouvait entendre semblait plus douce que ce à quoi il avait pu s'attendre.

Le jeune homme avait toujours aimé la musique, ou l'art en général. Certaines œuvres avaient su déterrer chez lui quelques émotions, mais là n'était pas le plus important aux yeux du brun. Ce qu'il admirait le plus chez les artistes étaient leur capacité à visualiser le monde à travers des yeux qui, bien qu'humains, parvenaient à voir entre deux nuages bien plus qu'un morceau de ciel bleu. Il naissait dans l'esprit de ces hommes des choses et des rêves que Kankri ne pourrait jamais envisager, et l'idée même de pouvoir un jour être à leur place le remuait au plus profond de lui. S'il avait eu le don de recréer l'existence, il aurait sans doute pu s'accommoder à sa solitude. Mais ses yeux restaient humains et bornés, et les limites du réel ne se tordaient pas sous son regard. La vie était monochrome, et il ne savait manier ni l'instrument, ni le pinceau, ni les mots. Et ses rêves étaient devenus poussière depuis bien trop longtemps pour raviver les braises d'une imagination perdue.

Enfin Kankri trouva l'origine du son qui avait attiré son attention. Après s'être frayé un chemin dans la foule qui l'entourait, il avait pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, sans doute âgé d'une petite trentaine, guitare en main. Il était assis sur une chaise en bois, et portait une veste en cuir. Ses cheveux noirs étaient gominés, et Kankri ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux. Le visage dans l'ombre, l'homme fixait ses phalanges qui courraient sur le manche de son instrument. Agiles, ils glissaient sur les cordes, les pinçaient, et le son qui en sortait était révoltant de justesse. Et alors que sa main droite frôlait les cordes par delà la rosace, le musicien se mit à chanter.

Sa voix était mélodieuse, ses paroles subtiles. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui marquait le plus l'adolescent. Il y avait quelque chose qui émanait de cet homme, de l'air qu'il jouait, des mots qu'il récitait. Quelque chose de fort. D'intense. Et lorsque le mot "intense" traversa l'esprit de Kankri, le jeune homme comprit que se tenait devant lui l'un des artistes qu'il prisait tant. De ceux qui ne faisaient pas de l'art, mais qui le vivaient. De ceux qui plaçaient dans leurs travaux l'amour et la passion, et qui parvenaient à la transmettre aux autres. Kankri pouvait sentir tout cela alors que les notes s'envolaient et que la partition s'effilochait sous les doigts de l'homme. Kankri pouvait sentir comme il aimait ce qu'il faisait à l'écouter chanter, à l'écouter jouer. Et lorsque le musicien balaya la foule du regard, et que ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Kankri, l'adolescent en oublia tout, jusqu'à ses doigts gelés qui devenaient douloureux au fond de ses poches.

Ces yeux qui défiaient les siens étaient froids, aussi froid que l'air d'hiver, mais Kankri les trouva étrangement réconfortants. Les mains de l'homme dansaient toujours sur l'instrument, sa bouche se mouvait pour articuler son chant, et le spectacle était saisissant. Le vent balaya la place, agita les guirlandes fatiguées, et le musicien adressa à Kankri un doux sourire qui noua délicieusement son ventre. Pouvait-il lire la fascination dans ses yeux comme l'adolescent pouvait contempler la passion dans ses gestes ? L'esprit bouleversé, comme détaché de son corps, Kankri en oublia la notion du temps. Il ne remarqua même pas que le musicien s'arrêtait de jouer. Ses mains retombèrent contre le bois de l'instrument, inertes, et sa bouche se referma. Mais il souriait toujours, et il ne souriait qu'à Kankri. Et sourire tenait l'adolescent en haleine, hors du temps.

Une salve d'applaudissements accueillit les dernières notes jouées par l'homme, et le vacarme des paumes qui claquent entre elles envahit l'espace. Mais l'adolescent n'applaudissait pas. Il restait là, les mains en fond des poches, hébété. Se souvenait-il seulement de l'existence de son corps ? Le musicien s'était levé, tenant toujours fermement sa guitare, et il remerciait chaleureusement la foule qui l'acclamait. Ses yeux avaient quitté ceux de Kankri, mais son regard avait marqué au fer chaud la rétine du brun. Les hommes et femmes attroupés autour d'eux se dissipèrent progressivement, reprenant activement part à la fourmilière qui ne cessait de s'agiter dans les allées enneigées. Mais Kankri, lui, ne bougea pas. Sans doute son corps lui était-il toujours inconnu en cet instant. Ses doigts ne taquinaient plus le fil mal cousu au fond de sa poche. Et les lèvres entrouvertes, il continuait de fixer le musicien. Ce dernier rangeait actuellement sa guitare dans une house noire, et lui tournait le dos. Lorsqu'il se retourna et remarqua le jeune homme, toujours planté face à lui, il eut un sourire en coin.

"Eh, gamin, quelque chose ne va pas ?", appela-t-il, un brin moqueur.

Avec sa bouche béante et ses yeux dans le vague, il semblait perdu. Mais la voix du musicien le fit sursauter, et ses lèvres se fermèrent, et ses yeux s'allumèrent de nouveau.

"Hm ? Non, pardon. Je réfléchissais."

Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Kankri lui-même ne le savait pas. Il avait oublié, et il se sentait confus.

"C'est marrant que t'aies pas applaudi, reprit l'homme. T'avais l'air captivé quand je jouais."

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Kankri se rendit compte qu'il ne jouait plus et que la foule s'était dispersée. Que s'était-il passé entre deux ? Il cligna des yeux, et tâcha de lui répondre.

"Je… Je crois que je l'étais, oui. J'étais tellement absorbé que je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas remarqué que c'était fini."

Sa réponse tira un nouveau sourire à l'homme en face de lui, plus doux.

"Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, alors."

Il referma la fermeture éclair de l'enveloppe de son instrument et le posa sur son dos, une large sangle solide entourant son épaule.

"Tu aimes la musique ?

- Pas toutes. Ca dépend de ce qu'elles me font ressentir."

Un passant se glissa entre eux, et brisa pour quelques secondes leur échange visuel.

"J'aime pouvoir sentir la passion dans ce que j'écoute, ajouta Kankri lorsque ses yeux croisèrent de nouveau ceux du musicien. Ca doit vous paraître stupide, dis comme ça."

L'homme haussa les épaules en souriant doucement.

"Pas du tout. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait deux types d'artistes. Ceux qui aiment pratiquer pour le plaisir, et ceux qui ne voient pas leur vie sans."

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'élargir sensiblement.

"Je... Je suis parfaitement d'accord. J'ai toujours pensé ainsi."

Ils se rapprochèrent d'un pas, d'un commun ensemble, et d'un accord pourtant tacite. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas.

"Et je suis quel genre d'artiste pour toi ?

- Celui qui vit l'art."

Kankri ignorait ce qui le rendait si sûr de cette affirmation. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il jouait, l'émotion qui traversait son visage lorsqu'il avait été applaudi, le soin avec lequel il manipulait sa précieuse guitare. Comme si son âme résidait dans l'instrument. Mais tout cela n'était que des suppositions. Si Kankri devait être parfaitement honnête, il répondrait "Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui me fait dire ça. Je peux simplement le sentir en moi".

"Comment tu t'appelles, gamin ?

- Kankri. Et vous ?

- Cronus. Et tutoie-moi. J'suis pas assez vieux pour être appelé monsieur et me faire vouvoyer.

- Quel âge avez… as-tu ?, s'enquit le brun.

- Vingt-six ans.

- Oh."

Kankri était surpris. L'homme paraissait bien plus âgé. Sur ses tempes, ses cheveux blanchissaient déjà, ses joues se creusaient, et ses yeux étaient légèrement ridés sur les coins. Cronus lui lança un regard interloqué.

"J'imaginais un peu plus, désolé, s'excusa platement le brun.

- On me fait souvent la remarque, va, te bile pas. Tu sais, je dors peu et je mange mal, alors ça me semble logique de vieillir vite.

- Tu ne gagnes pas bien ta vie ?"

Le musicien eut un sourire triste.

"La passion n'est pas un employeur généreux. Mais t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il rapidement, d'un ton plus guilleret. Je suis heureux comme ça. Je me fiche de ne pas vivre longtemps, tant que je peux faire ce qui me plaît."

Kankri ne répondit rien, prenant le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Elles sonnaient à ses oreilles comme une langue étrangère chantante, pleine de promesses et de soleils qu'il ignorait. Les mots de Cronus semblaient venir d'un autre horizon, un horizon que ceux qui l'avaient entouré depuis sa plus tendre enfance l'avaient empêché d'entrevoir en bâtissant devant ses yeux un mur d'interdits.

Et de sa musique, l'homme en face de lui avait ébranlé le mur, fait tomber quelques pierres, et le soleil filtrait enfin à travers les trous. Il éblouissait ses rétines, et il lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'il existait d'autres chemins, d'autres mondes. Que derrière la grisaille des roches, la terre brûlait sous la chaleur d'un astre rouge.

"Et toi, tu as quel âge ?

- Dix-sept ans.

- Tu es toujours au lycée, dans ce cas."

Il parût songeur un instant.

"Je crois que j'ai dû y aller."

Il rit un peu, et Kankri s'interrogea.

"As-tu eu ton BAC ?

- Je l'ai loupé, de pas grand-chose. J'aimais les maths mais pas la physique. Alors j'ai foiré cette épreuve et j'ai pas eu mon examen.

- Je suis désolé pour toi.

- T'excuse pas, Kan. Je peux t'appeler Kan ?"

Rapide hochement de tête de la part de l'adolescent, et ses boucles vinrent chatouiller ses joues rougies.

"Donc, ouais, t'excuse pas. Ca sert à rien. J'ai préféré jouer de la guitare plutôt que de réviser, c'est de ma faute."

Kankri se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment réagirait sa mère adoptive s'il agissait ainsi ? Il n'osait pas imaginer.

"Et après, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Après ? Mes parents m'ont foutu à la porte. J'ai jamais été très dépensier, alors j'ai pu utiliser l'argent sur mon compte pour louer un studio. Et j'ai fait la manche, en espérant qu'un producteur passe."

Ses yeux bleus croisèrent le regard noisette de l'adolescent, dont les prunelles s'allumaient d'inquiétude et de curiosité.

"J'attends toujours le producteur, si tu veux savoir, mais j'ai trouvé un petit job. Je vais mettre l'ambiance quelques soirs dans la semaine dans le bar d'un type, à deux rues d'ici. Ca paie pas des masses, mais c'est mieux que rien. Et je peux gagner ma vie en faisant ce qui me plaît, même si c'est maigre."

Kankri opina du chef, déboussolé. Il lui semblait que les pierres tombaient une à une, soulevant la poussière dans leur chute. Et à chaque pierre en moins, il voyait un peu plus le soleil. Il voulait s'aveugler à ses rayons oranges. Cronus avait-il perdu la vue dans l'observation de ce soleil rougeoyant ? Sans doute. Le musicien devait être aveugle et inconscient pour oser vivre ainsi. Peut-être même fou. Fou, mais heureux. Tout le contraire de l'adolescent.

Lui n'avait fait que vivre entre les quatre murs blancs de sa chambre, cloîtré, entouré de manuels scolaires qu'il avait trop souvent feuilleté.

_"Travaille ou tu ne réussiras rien." _

_"Si tu n'as pas de diplômes, tu ne trouveras sûrement pas de travail, Kankri. Comment gagnerais-tu ta vie sans métier ?"_

_"Lâche cet ordinateur, enfin. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un lourd devoir, demain ? Allez, file travailler." _

Sa mère adoptive n'avait pas été la seule à le sermonner. Elle avait sans doute était la plus douce de tous, après réflexion, simplement rendue sévère par l'inquiétude. Mais Porrim n'était pas la seule adulte que Kankri avait fréquenté, et tous, famille ou connaissances, n'avaient eu de cesse de lui répéter que le mot clé d'une vie de succès était "travail". Le brun avait donc naturellement assimilé cette vision des choses, et il s'était accommodé à ce cadre de vie étriqué, confiné entre les heures de cours et les révisions intensives. Et voilà qu'il rencontrait un homme qui vivait différemment. Le bagage vide, le CV blanc, il se contentait de promener sa guitare en espérant rencontrer la chance. La chance de voir son art reconnu, la chance de devenir quelqu'un. Un homme plein de rêves, d'illusions peut-être même, qui n'avait sans doute pas les pieds sur terre, mais qui était heureux. Ce mode de vie était, aux yeux de Kankri, dangereux, proscrit. Les ombres qui avaient bâti son mur n'hésiteraient pas à le qualifier d'inconscient, d'idiot. Mais lui ne savait qu'en dire. Sauf, peut-être, que l'interdit semblait plus chaleureux et rayonnant que le politiquement correct.

"Eh, Kan, tu as quelque chose à faire là ?

- J'ai dit à ma mère que je sortais en ville avec un ami, mais c'était un mensonge. Je suis simplement venu marcher seul ici, pour m'aérer un peu. Alors je suppose que non, je n'ai rien à faire, répondit-il d'un ton morne. Pourquoi ?

- Ca te dirait de passer chez moi ? J'habite pas très loin, et on pourrait discuter."

Il souffla sur ses doigts qui, exposés au vent depuis quelques dizaines de minutes, rougissaient dangereusement.

"J'ai pas le chauffage mais ce sera toujours plus chaud qu'ici."

Il interrogea l'adolescent du regard, et celui-ci se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant. Ne pas suivre un inconnu chez lui était une consigne qu'on lui avait souvent donné. Mais cet inconnu là paraissait différent. Il n'inspirait pas la méfiance à Kankri : il le fascinait simplement. Tout chez lui retenait son attention, attirait son regard. Son apparence, ses gestes, sa façon de parler. Il voulait découvrir sa vie, ses habitudes, le lit qui accueillait son corps chaque soir, la glace qui reflétait son visage chaque matin. Il voulait escalader son mur, quitter sa prison, et visiter le monde de Cronus. Ce monde si coloré et flou, redessiné par les yeux d'un homme qui ne voyait pas comme les autres. Les yeux d'un artiste.

"Avec plaisir, sourit-il. Je vais juste passer un message à ma mère pour lui dire que je risque de rentrer un peu plus tard."

Cronus acquiesça, et Kankri consentit enfin à sortir ses mains de sa poche. Réchauffés, ses doigts se révélèrent moins raides que prévu, et il ne lui fut pas difficile de taper un rapide message avant de l'envoyer. Il replongea ensuite son téléphone dans la poche de son jeans gris, sitôt que son message fut envoyé. Le musicien lui sourit, et les deux hommes se mirent en marche, côte à côte. Le vent soufflait toujours. Il dispersait les nuages au-dessus d'eux, et le soleil poignit derrière la couche molletonneuse du ciel. Il caressa le sol de sa lumière, mais Kankri le trouva fade. Celle qu'il pouvait apercevoir derrière son mur en démolition brillait bien plus fort.

"Je les ai !"  
Cronus exhiba fièrement ses clés sous le nez de Kankri, les morceaux métalliques tintant entre eux. L'adolescent lui sourit et attendit qu'il ouvrit la porte, muet et intimidé. Ils avaient marché une petite dizaine de minutes après avoir quitté la place où le marché de Noël s'était déplié, arpentant deux ou trois petites rues sinueuses tapissées de pavés à inégale hauteur. Chemin faisant, ils avaient discuté de petites choses banales, partageant quelques détails pourtant insignifiants de leur vie. Puis ils étaient arrivés au pied de l'immeuble dans lequel le musicien louait son studio, aux façades tagguées et à la porte en verre éclatée. Lorsque l'adolescent avait constaté cela, il s'était inquiété pour la sureté du lieu dans lequel l'homme vivait, mais Cronus avait tenté de le rassurer. Sans être totalement tranquillisé, Kankri lui avait emboîté le pas alors qu'il gravissait les marches menant aux étages supérieurs.

"Je vis dans le grenier, en fait. Sous le toit. C'est génial, tu vas voir !", lui avait-t-il assuré en montant les marches quatre à quatre, sautillant presque comme un enfant excité.

Après avoir dépassé cinq paliers, Cronus s'était arrêté devant une porte en bois sombre, et il avait commencé à tâtonner dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clés, jusqu'à les trouver, quelques instants plus tard.

Il venait de les plonger dans la serrure, et Kankri attendait, fébrile et impatient. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il voulait à tout prix découvrir le lieu de vie du musicien. Le lieu qui, sans doute, avait dû abriter l'écriture de ses textes, la composition de ses mélodies. Et lorsque Cronus poussa la porte, l'adolescent retint son souffle. La pièce qui se révéla à ses yeux était très petite. Le sol était tapissé d'un parquet usé et délavé, et le plafond était bas, creusé d'une lucarne. Dans le rayon de lumière que laissait entrer ladite ouverture se trouvait un matelas, posé à même le sol, une vieille couette roulée en boule dessus. Quelques feuilles, griffonnées, vierges ou roulées en boule se disputaient le sol avec quelques fringues chiffonnées. La peinture violette des murs s'effritait, il faisait sombre, et l'air sentait la cigarette et la Cologne bon marché.

Sur invitation de Cronus, le brun fit un pas dans le petit studio et le sol grinça sous ses pas. Il sentit le musicien passer dans son dos et fermer la porte à clé, et il put l'entendre déposer sa guitare contre un mur. Il n'alluma toutefois pas la lumière, et ils restèrent debout et silencieux quelques secondes. Kankri se perdait présentement dans la contemplation de cette chambre. Elle était comme il se l'imaginait. Peu lui importait son aspect pauvre, son manque de meubles. Il se dégageait quelque chose de fort des murs qui l'entouraient, des lattes du parquet qu'il écrasait de ses pieds. Cronus y avait laissé son empreinte, son essence, et l'adolescent n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour le voir assis sur son lit de fortune, le dos courbé sur une feuille, un stylo entre les lèvres, en pleine écriture de sa prochaine chanson. Il pouvait presque l'entendre pincer les cordes de son instrument à la recherche de l'air idéal. L'aura de cette chambre était puissante, comme si le fantôme de l'artiste en pleine création hantait encore les lieux.

"Ca fait longtemps que tu vis ici ?

- Ca doit faire huit ans maintenant, ou un truc du genre. Avec mon salaire, je pourrais sans doute prendre un appart plus grand, mais je me suis attaché à cet endroit. C'est con, hein. S'attacher à un truc aussi miteux…"

Il haussa les épaules, un pauvre sourire sur ses lèvres. Il se débarrassa ensuite de sa veste en cuir et la balança dans un coin, sa chute soulevant quelques feuilles qui traînaient par là. Il portait en dessous un fin pull violet, à la laine épaisse et en piteux état. Kankri décida d'en faire de même, et il ôta son manteau pour le plier et le poser dans un coin au sol où il ne gênerait pas. Il en profita également pour se déchausser, imitant là encore son aîné.

"Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?", lui suggéra alors Cronus, en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il remarqua alors son pull, et cela le fit sourire. Il portait un stupide pull violet éreinté par les années, et lui un adorable pull rouge qui faisait écho à la couleur de son nez.

"Je veux bien, merci, sourit l'adolescent.

- Je reviens alors. Tu peux t'asseoir sur mon lit en attendant que je revienne."

Sur ces mots, Cronus disparut derrière une porte, que Kankri supposa être celle de la cuisine. Kankri hésita un peu avant de consentir à s'asseoir sur le bord de son matelas, une demi-fesse à peine posée dessus. Seul, entouré par le silence, il se mettait à douter. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Lui, si indifférent au sort des autres habituellement, n'avait eu besoin que de quelques notes pour se sentir happé, absorbé par l'aura de cet homme dont il ignorait pourtant tout.

Il ignorait tout de lui, et pourtant, sa simple présence bouleversait tout en lui. Et Kankri réalisa alors que cet inconnu, dont il désirait tout connaître, _l'intéressait._ Oh, non, cela dépassait le simple stade de l'intérêt. Cet homme le _fascinait. _Il incarnait ce que Kankri avait toujours voulu être - quelqu'un de déterminé, empli de rêves et de buts, qui savait où aller. Cronus était ce que l'on avait toujours défendu Kankri d'être. Et le brun, enfermé dans sa prison aux murs blancs, avaient laissé mourir les couleurs du monde. Même le rouge, qu'il affectionnait tant, était devenu gris.

Et puis il avait croisé ses yeux bleus. Aussi bleu que l'océan, aussi bleu que le ciel avant le lever du soleil. Un bleu que les yeux de Kankri n'avait pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps, au point de l'oublier. Un bleu qui avait ramené en lui l'espoir. Depuis cet instant, le brun était intimement persuadé qu'il trouverait en lui tout ce qui manquait aux autres. La passion. Et si cet homme la possédait réellement, comme l'adolescent voulait le croire, alors ce serait lui qui passionnerait Kankri.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit de nouveau, et cela tira l'adolescent de sa rêverie. Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers la source du bruit, et adressa au musicien un petit sourire. "Je suis désolé, j'ai que de la bière. Ca t'ira ?"

Kankri cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux. Il n'en avait jamais consommé. Et pourtant, il ne songea pas à dire non, ni à demander de l'eau. Il ne le souhaitait pas. Il voulait goûter. Mais goûter quoi ? L'alcool, ou la vie de Cronus ?

"Ca ira, merci."

Il tendit la main et l'adulte plaça contre sa paume la froide bouteille verte, déjà décapsulée. Il la porta à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée, grimaçant sous la saveur acre qui lui resta en bouche après coup. Son expression fit rire Cronus qui venait de s'asseoir face à lui, à même le sol.

"Tu n'en avais jamais bu, hein ?, sourit-il après avoir une pris une gorgée de sa propre bouteille.

- Non. Je n'ai jamais touché à de l'alcool, et je n'ai jamais fumé. Je ne suis jamais sorti en boîte, et je n'ai jamais fait de soirées entre amis. Je n'ai jamais été en couple non plus."

Le brun soupira, fixa sa bouteille, avala une nouvelle lampée de l'aigre boisson.

"Hé, t'en fais pas Kan, ça viendra, t'es jeune. Enfin, pour les soirées et les copines. Compte pas sur moi pour te faire fumer.

- Je ne compte pas essayer, de toute façon. Mais tu sais, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'invite chez lui. Les seules fois où je me suis rendu chez un camarade de classe, c'était pour lui passer les cours après une absence."

Kankri fixait maintenant le sol, les bras autour de ses genoux, la bouteille le long de sa jambe. Cronus soupira.

"Trinquons à ta première invitation et ta première bière alors ?"

Le brun leva vers lui deux yeux vaguement amusés.

"Faisons ça."

Ils levèrent leur bouteille et les frappèrent l'une contre l'autre, avant de boire une large gorgée. L'adolescent commençait à s'habituer à la saveur, mais il était presque sûr de pouvoir dire qu'il n'aimait pas la bière.

"Cela fait combien d'années que tu joues de la guitare, Cronus ?"

Kankri n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur son passé, et cette question lui permettait d'en apprendre plus sur lui. L'intéressé parut heureux qu'on s'intéressât à lui et à sa musique, et, tout sourire, il répondit à la question.

"Depuis vingt ans bientôt. J'ai commencé quand j'avais huit ans. En fait, je me suis mis à la musique à sept ans, pour être plus précis. Je regardais la télévision avec ma mère quand j'ai vu la retransmission d'un concerto pour violon de Tchaïkovski. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce que j'ai entendu ce jour-là ça a changé ma vie. Ces mecs tenaient du bois et des cordes en nylon et pourtant, je me suis senti remué. C'était pas de la joie, c'était rien de descriptible. C'était juste là, et j'ai compris que je voulais faire de la musique. J'ai demandé à ma mère si je pouvais jouer d'un instrument, et j'ai débuté le violon cette année-là.

- Et pourquoi as-tu arrêté ?

- C'était pas fait pour moi. C'est toujours un instrument que j'admire, mais j'étais pas taillé pour en jouer. Après un an de pratique, j'ai arrêté, et je suis passé à la guitare. Et après deux séances, je savais déjà que cet instrument ce serait ma vie."

Kankri eut un sourire attendri.

"Et tu n'as jamais songé à arrêter de jouer ?

- Oh, si, bien sûr !, s'exclama le musicien. C'est comme pour tout, tu sais. Un matin, tu te lèves en te disant que t'en as marre, que t'as perdu l'envie, que ça y est, tu t'es lassé. Mais trois matins plus tard, tu te dis que t'as fait une belle connerie, et tu recommences. Il y a des choses qui meurent Kan. Mais je pense pas que mon amour de la musique puisse crever un jour. C'est toute ma vie."

L'adolescent hocha la tête, lentement. Le sentiment de fascination qui l'avait saisi quelques temps plus tôt, sur la grande place, faisait son retour. Ce que Cronus racontait lui était totalement inconnu. Aucune activité ne l'avait tenu aussi longtemps, avec autant de hargne. Il avait essayé beaucoup de choses - le dessin, l'écriture, le chant même ! - mais rien n'avait su le motiver plus de deux mois. Il admirait donc cette capacité que l'homme en face de lui avait, celle de s'accrocher à quelque chose et d'en faire un point capital de son histoire.

"Et tu aimes tous les genres de musique ?"

Cronus avala une nouvelle lampée de bière.

"Ouais. Je m'en fous un peu en fait, du genre. Si la mélodie me plaît, si les paroles me touchent, j'écoute. Mais je vais être honnête avec toi, Kan. Rien ne m'a jamais autant touché que ce concerto que j'ai entendu quand j'étais gosse. Je l'écoute très rarement, pour conserver sa magie, mais chaque fois que je me surprends à le faire, je me surprends aussi à pleurer. Ce compositeur était fantastique."

Il soupira.

"Moi aussi, j'aimerais émouvoir les gens avec ma musique.

- Tu m'as ému, tu sais, sourit Kankri. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, mais quand tu as commencé à chanter, j'ai oublié qui et où j'étais. Et je crois que si j'étais du genre à pleurer, je l'aurais fait."

Cronus le dévisagea longuement, interdit, avant de lui adresser un large sourire, un sourire heureux.

"Merci. Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais entendre jusqu'à ce que tu dises ça."

Ils échangèrent un nouveau et doux sourire. Kankri but un peu, Cronus l'imita.

"Et toi, tu aimes quoi comme musique ?"

Kankri lui répondit, lui exposa ses goûts, lui parla de la musique sur son MP3, des chanteurs qu'il aimait, des textes qui parvenaient à l'émouvoir. Ils se révélèrent d'accord sur certains titres, et débattirent sur d'autres. Le sujet s'élargit, et ils parlèrent d'art en général. De musées, de salles de concert, de bouquins. De l'odeur des toiles et de la gouache, celle des livres neufs, celle du bois des instruments, celle de la poudre de la pierre qu'on taille. Puis ils en vinrent à discuter d'eux-mêmes, à se raconter de stupides anecdotes, et à rire. Ils se confiaient des pans entiers de leur vie sans hésiter, larmes, joies, colères. Ils se sentaient bien, l'un avec l'autre. Il ne restait du mur de Kankri que quelques vagues ruines, et le soleil qu'on lui avait caché inondait désormais son corps de sa lumière. Mais Kankri savait que ce soleil n'était pas le sien. Cet astre était celui du monde sur lequel Cronus vivait, et qui partirait avec lui. Et l'idée même de perdre sa chaleur le terrifiait. Il ne voulait pas retourner à la grisaille.

Alors il s'accrocha à ses paroles, le força à parler de lui, encore et encore. Il voulait entendre sa voix, et rester auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible, même si le temps en compagnie du musicien n'avait plus de réelle définition. Les heures en profitèrent pour passer, passer sans qu'ils ne les remarquassent, et le ciel au-dessus de leur tête s'obscurcit et se chargea d'étoiles. Il faisait nuit, la noirceur les enveloppait comme un manteau protecteur et ils s'en drapaient sans se demander qui avait posé ce vêtement sur leurs épaules.

Les bouteilles de bière, vides, gisaient désormais au pied du matelas, l'une droite, l'autre couchée, prête à rouler. Cronus avait quitté le sol, et Kankri et lui étaient désormais allongés sur son matelas, collés l'un à l'autre. Son bras entourait les frêles épaules de l'adolescent, et son pouce frottait doucement la laine de son pull. Ils ne parlaient plus avec autant d'intensité, appréciant parfois le silence. Sans doute le musicien l'appréciait-il davantage que Kankri, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le briser lorsqu'il durait trop à son goût.

"Dis, Cronus... Qu'est-ce qui t'inspire ?"

L'adulte haussa un sourcil.

"Ca dépend. Généralement, j'ai une idée qui me passe par la tête, et j'essaie d'en faire un truc. Mais ça ne marche pas toujours. Ca dépend de l'humeur de ma muse.

- Ta muse ?, répéta Kankri. Qui est-ce ?

- Personne en particulier. Mais tu sais comment c'est. Certains jours, tout va bien, et d'autres, on veut juste tout plaquer, tout arrêter. Alors je m'imagine qu'il y a une muse qui me surveille, et qui me fait grâce de l'inspiration quand elle est de bonne humeur."

Kankri rit un peu contre son épaule.

"Et elle ressemble à quoi, ta muse ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Quand j'y pense, je crois qu'elle ressemble à la voisine de l'immeuble d'en face."

L'adolescent lui lança un regard circonspect.

"Oh, je t'explique. Un matin, j'attendais à la fenêtre de la cuisine en buvant mon café, quand j'ai vu une femme à sa fenêtre dans l'immeuble d'en face. Brune, pleine de courbes, avec de jolis seins blancs. Quand je m'ennuie le matin, je vais la regarder, elle se promène toujours nue. Et je crois que ma muse lui ressemble."

Le brun pouffa encore.

"Pauvre femme. Si elle savait que tu faisais ça.

- Eh, elle n'a qu'à fermer ses rideaux !

- C'est cela, c'est de sa faute en plus."

Il souriait toujours, réellement amusé.

"Mais tu sais, des fois, j'ai peur, reprit alors Cronus d'une voix beaucoup plus faible. Des fois j'ai peur que ma muse m'abandonne et que je ne puisse plus composer, plus écrire. J'ai peur de devoir tout abandonner et trouver un autre métier. J'ai peur de ne plus être capable de faire ce que j'aime le plus au monde."

Et alors que Kankri ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas cette peur. Il n'y avait rien qu'il craignait de perdre. Il n'y avait rien qui fût plus important que sa propre existence. Et lorsque cette idée s'insinua dans son esprit, le sourire du brun mourut.

"On ne vit décidément pas dans le même monde, chuchota-t-il tristement.

- Quelle importance ça a, Kankri ? L'essentiel, c'est qu'on s'entende bien. Tu sais, ta vie aussi sonne comme un autre monde pour moi. Mais c'est ça qui la rend intéressante."

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa longuement.

"Je peux te confier quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr.

- J'avais… Jamais trouvé quelqu'un intéressant, auparavant. Ceux qui me parlaient d'eux me laissaient indifférent, et je me fichais littéralement de savoir s'ils allaient bien ou non. Ils m'ennuyaient tous, chaque fois que je leur parlais. Mais…"

Il hésita, les yeux baissés, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre deux dents.

"Mais ?, sourit Cronus, attendri.

- Mais avec toi c'est différent. Tout ce que tu dis me fascine et…

- Sshhh. J'ai compris, l'interrompit le musicien. T'inquiète pas Kan."

Il tourna sur lui-même et se plaça sur le flanc. Du bout de ses doigts calleux, usé par les années de guitare, il caressa la joue ronde de Kankri.

"J'ai eu le temps de te dire que j'adorais tes taches de rousseur ?"

Ses doigts tombèrent sur ses lèvres roses qu'il effleura doucement. Le souffle de Kankri se fit plus profond, et il observa le visage de l'adulte. La partie haute de son visage était blanc, baigné dans la lumière de la lune qui tombait sur eux comme un voile blanchâtre, et il souriait encore. Focalisé sur son sourire, il le vit s'approcher, lentement, pour ne pas le brusquer. Mais Kankri ne comptait pas fuir.

Les lèvres de Cronus se posèrent sur les siennes, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ce fut naturel. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se demander la permission au préalable, parce que c'était inutile. La bouche de Kankri était douce sous celle de l'adulte, douce et innocente. Un peu maladroite, aussi. Patiemment, Cronus le guida, jusqu'à lécher ses lèvres pour quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Ce que Kankri, instinctivement, lui accorda. Leur langue se trouvèrent, s'enlacèrent, comme les deux hommes le faisaient de leurs bras.

A demi-penché sur lui, le musicien profita de sa position pour remonter une main sous le pull épais de l'adolescent, et toucher sa peau. Les doigts froid de l'adulte sur sa taille firent frissonner Kankri, et son ventre s'en tordit délicieusement. Il préféra fermer les yeux, comme par crainte d'être ébloui s'il les ouvrait. Lune, soleil d'un autre monde, peu importait. Le monde n'était plus gris, et Kankri ne voulait pas se brûler la rétine. Alors il s'abandonna à ses autres sens. A l'odeur de cigarette sur le pull de l'autre homme, au bruit humide de leurs baisers incessants, à la saveur de sa langue contre la sienne, au contact rêche et pourtant si tendre de sa main droite sur ses côtes découvertes. Et Kankri réalisa qu'il se sentait incroyablement vivant.

Son cœur battait si fort dans sa cage thoracique que cela en devenait douloureux, d'une douleur appréciable. Comme un martèlement sourd pour lui rappeler qu'il vivait, et que l'homme penché sur lui venait de refaire circuler le sang dans ses veines. Il fit courir ses doigts entre ses mèches collées de gel, et les coiffa doucement. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'en allassent, lui et son soleil. Il avait besoin de lui, de son petit monde d'artiste inconscient et passionné, rempli de bières âcres, d'eau de Cologne insipide et de feuilles de papier roulées en boule.

La bouche de l'adulte quitta la sienne et glissa sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, y déposa une série de baisers. Cronus se déplaça encore un peu, désormais à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Sa main droite avait quitté son torse à regret, et il s'appuyait dessus pour ne pas tomber sur l'adolescent qui attendait sous lui. De sa main gauche, il tira sur le col de son pull pour délivrer son cou et y nicher son visage. Là, ses lèvres tracèrent de nouveaux sillons tendres, et les mains de Kankri l'entourèrent, accrochant ses omoplates par delà la laine violette.

La respiration de l'artiste se répandait sur sa peau comme le vent froid l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. Mais ce souffle était chaud, et il électrisait son épiderme. Kankri avait la chair de poule. Il lui semblait que tout son corps était hypersensible. Il avait si chaud. Il se sentait si bien. Et il ne désirait qu'une autre : ôter ce foutu pull qui le gênait tant, se déshabiller entièrement, demander à Cronus d'en faire autant, et se coller à lui. Se coller à sa peau, à son corps, se gorger de son parfum révoltant et presque sale, pour se fondre dans sa lumière, pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Avant qu'il ne pût lui témoigner son envie de se dévêtir, Cronus le fit pour lui, et repoussa de ses mains la laine rugueuse sur sa peau pour faire passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête. Il balança son pull au loin, à l'aveuglette, et passa le bout de ses doigts sur ses clavicules saillantes, puis les démarcations de ses côtes, et enfin chatouiller les poignées d'amour sur ses hanches.

"Tu es beau, murmura-t-il dans le silence de sa chambre. Si j'étais un peintre, je m'arrêterais pour faire le plus beau portrait de ma vie."

Cronus s'inclina de nouveau sur l'adolescent, et sa bouche remplaça ses doigts. Il fondit directement sur l'un de ses tétons et le pourlécha, sa langue taquinant le petit bouton de chair rosé. Kankri se cambra un peu, les dents serrées pour restreindre ses gémissements. Son corps trahissait quoi qu'il en soit son excitation, mais l'adolescent ne pouvait lutter contre cette érection naissante. Il ressentait beaucoup trop de choses pour songer à s'opposer à ce qu'il vivait.

Si ses nerfs s'affolaient, leur agitation n'était rien en comparaison du trouble de son esprit. Kankri avait si chaud qu'il croyait étouffer, et les pensées dans son crâne fusaient, confuses et bien trop rapides pour qu'il pût prendre le temps de les méditer. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se souvenait être sorti de chez lui vers quatre heures de l'après-midi en prétextant rejoindre un ami au dehors. Il avait ensuite déambulé comme une âme en peine, perdue et sans soutien. Et puis il y avait eu ces notes de musique au loin, qu'il avait cherchées, trouvées, trouvées en compagnie d'un guitariste qui l'avait immédiatement subjugué. Ils avaient discuté, dehors, sous les flocons, puis dans son appartement, et cet homme passionné l'avait fasciné. Ils s'étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, sa tête avait rencontré son épaule, et la nuit les avait entourés. Et maintenant, ils s'embrassaient avidement, il n'avait plus de pull, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il désirait quelqu'un.

Kankri voulait que cet homme lui fît l'amour avec la même ferveur que lorsqu'il jouait de la guitare, que ses doigts courussent sur lui comme sur les cordes, que ses gémissements chantassent pour lui. Il voulait devenir l'instrument de sa passion. Les lèvres de l'homme parcouraient maintenant la peau de son ventre, et sa main se perdait toujours entre ses mèches noires.

"Oh, oh Cronus je t'en prie, fais-moi l'amour, fais-le moi tout de suite…", geignit-il, la voix vibrante d'impatience.

Sa demande fit rire le musicien. Savait-il seulement ce qu'il demandait ?

"Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait y aller lentement ? Je veux prendre soin de toi. Je veux que tu apprécies chaque seconde."

L'adolescent faillit lui rétorquer que cela lui importait et que son corps tout entier ne réclamait plus que lui, mais il fut coupé dans son élan. Les mains du guitariste venait de dézipper la braguette de son pantalon, et le tissu glissait maintenant le long de ses jambes. Il fut à son tour jeté au loin, sans cérémonie aucune. Cronus n'attendit même pas qu'il touchât le sol pour remonter plus haut et effleurer de ses doigts les sous-vêtements de Kankri. Ce dernier, en appui sur ses coudes, le fixait, l'air mal à l'aise.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?", s'enquit le musicien, soucieux.

Il ne voulait pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Si l'adolescent ne se sentait pas prêt, avait peur, il le laisserait tranquille et ne le conduirait pas plus loin. Il se contenterait de le prendre dans ses bras et de caresser ses cheveux. Lui non plus ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il voulait que le brun restât avec lui, parce qu'il était le premier à se passionner autant pour lui et à aimer sa compagnie d'une façon aussi touchante. Et Dieu savait combien Cronus se sentait seul. Mais les femmes d'un soir n'étaient pas très bavardes, et ses amis avaient maintenant un travail, une compagne, et probablement un gosse. Alors il avait besoin de lui. Besoin de sa jeunesse, de son affreux pull rouge, de ses taches de rousseur et de ses rires. Besoin de sa présence.

"Non non, c'est juste que… Je ne me suis jamais montré nu…"

Cronus lui adressa un doux sourire, rassurant.

"T'en fais pas. Tu es beau, je te l'ai dit."

Et sitôt ces mots prononcés, ses phalanges crochetèrent l'élastique du boxer porté par le brun et le firent descendre sur ses jambes. Le musicien suivit du regard son cheminement sur les jambes pâles de Kankri, fasciné par leur teinte dans la lumière argentée de la lune. Ses cuisses rondes semblaient douces, si douces. Le sous-vêtement pendait maintenant autour de la cheville droite de Kankri, et Cronus la prit doucement dans sa main pour la soulever un peu. Il écarta le bout de tissu gênant, pour n'avoir plus que son pied dans sa main. Le dos courbé, il se pencha pour embrasser sa cheville délicate, semer une série de baisers sur son mollet et sa cuisse - aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait -, chatouiller son aine, et enfin nicher son visage entre ses jambes. Sa bouche posée contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, son nez plongé dans sa toison brune, il leva les yeux vers lui et leur regard se croisèrent.

Kankri eut un long frisson sous l'intensité d'une telle paire d'yeux. Dans la noirceur ambiante, ils paraissaient plus perçants encore, et l'adolescent eut le sentiment que l'artiste pouvait fouiller son esprit et violer l'intégrité de son âme. Mais il n'en avait cure. Au contraire, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait : il voulait que Cronus la profanât, et qu'il laissât en elle la marque indélébile de l'interdit. Ce soir, il voulait désobéir, et il voulait que ce parfum, celui de l'insolence, restât accroché à son corps, comme pouvaient le faire l'alcool, la cigarette et le sexe. Il voulait pouvoir se lever le lendemain matin, les joues roses et les yeux brillants, et dire que l'innocent Kankri n'existait plus.

"J'ai envie de te faire plaisir, Kan. Je peux ?"

Le brun hocha la tête, sans pourtant savoir ce que le musicien comptait faire. Mais il avait confiance en lui. Les doigts de l'adulte effleurèrent son sexe raide et déjà humide de liquide pré-éjaculatoire, arrachant à Kankri un petit hoquet. Il ne s'était jamais réellement touché ici, ayant toujours éprouvé une gêne immense à se masturber. Peur d'être découvert, ou simple sentiment de malaise après l'orgasme, l'adolescent n'avait jamais réellement apprécié de se faire plaisir seul. Et il n'avait jamais su à quoi penser. Mais ce que Cronus faisait présentement n'avait rien à voir avec ses vaines tentatives de plaisir solitaire. Ses doigts étaient doux mais fermes, et ses gestes n'avaient rien d'indécis. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, et coup de poignet après coup de poignet, Kankri sentait son bas-ventre se réchauffer.

Et alors que Kankri pensait avoir découvert la plus douce des caresses, Cronus attrapa entre ses lèvres l'une de ses bourses pour faire glisser sa langue contre la peau douce et tendue.

"A-ah !"

Son cri déchira le silence et la pièce fut rapidement remplie de ses soupirs. La bouche du musicien était chaude, moite, experte. Après s'être occupé de la base de son sexe, il remonta sur la longueur, humidifia la peau entre ses doigts qui le caressait toujours, jusqu'à atteindre le sommet. Sommet qu'il avala aussitôt, et qu'il engloutit entre ses lèvres comme le reste du membre de son partenaire. Kankri s'en cambra aussitôt, électrisé, et sa taille adopta un angle étrange quelques courtes secondes durant.

"Oh mon Dieu, Cronus !", s'écria-t-il, le souffle pourtant court.

Il fit glisser sa main droite jusqu'à la tête du musicien et caressa de nouveau ses cheveux, le plus tendrement possible - il lui arrivait toutefois de les agripper instinctivement lorsque l'adulte creusait les joues et aspirait goulument la chair érigée. De son autre main, il caressait son ventre, son torse, cherchait tous les contacts qui pouvaient accroître son plaisir.

"C'est si… si bon", haletait l'adolescent, sa voix n'étant désormais plus qu'un murmure harassé pour avoir trop crié.

S'il avait eu chaud lors de leurs précédents baisers, la différence de température qu'il expérimentait à l'instant était flagrante : il avait l'impression de bouillir, de fondre. Kankri avait au fond de lui l'intime conviction que ce serait pourtant différent si un, ou une, autre se chargeait de lui comme Cronus le faisait actuellement. Sans doute ressentirait-il autant de plaisir - les talents de chacun mis à part -. Mais le plaisir n'était pas le seul ingrédient essentiel - l'envie comptait. Les sentiments aussi. Mais Kankri, perdu dans un flot de pensées vagabondes, ne réalisa pas qu'il aimait. Et là pourtant résidait la vérité : il était tombé amoureux, comme on tombe d'une chaise.

Tout était trop confus pour qu'il pût penser correctement, et la bouche de Cronus l'empêchait de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit : la ferveur avec laquelle il suçait son sexe le déconcentrait totalement. Après quelques minutes, le plaisir qui s'étendait en lui fut si fort qu'il n'eut plus moyen de se focaliser sur autre chose que ce dernier. Il prit alors conscience des tressautements dans ses jambes, et de sa respiration saccadée et bruyante qui résonnait dans toute la chambre, où l'absence de mobilier favorisait l'écho. Il pouvait aussi entendre les bruits humides que produisait la bouche du musicien autour de son membre, et il trouva cela atrocement sexy. Si sexy qu'il faillit en jouir sur le champ, mais ce fut comme si Cronus avait pu ressentir la tension soudaine dans son corps et l'annonce de l'orgasme : il avait reculé la tête, le sexe de Kankri quitta sa bouche dans un petit bruit de succion qu'ils trouvèrent tout deux follement érotique.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement face à face, l'un assis, l'autre à genoux, et ils se sourirent. Cronus prit le temps de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour les replacer avant de se pencher sur Kankri pour l'embrasser, tendrement. Pas de langue - simplement ses lèvres contre les siennes, et tout son amour dessus.

"Est-ce que tu veux toujours faire l'amour ?", murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

Kankri hocha la tête, sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il le voulait, absolument, de tout son être. Son érection lui faisait mal, il se sentait frustré, et son corps tout entier appelait celui de Cronus. Ce dernier caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, souriant.

"Tu devrais peut-être de déshabiller, non ? Ce n'est pas juste, je suis le seul à être nu.

- Tu as raison. Et je m'en voudrais de te priver d'un tel spectacle."

Il eut un petit gloussement satisfait, et Kankri roula des yeux.

"Je serai seul juge."

Mais le musicien ne répondit pas, et ôta son pull violet, révélant sous la laine un torse musclé, aux épaules allongées par les longues heures de natation. Il était comme Kankri l'avait imaginé, structuré sans être écrasant. Puis ce fut au tour du pantalon, du boxer, les vêtements volèrent, et Cronus se retrouva nu sous les yeux du brun. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, éberlué. Il était fait un comme un dieu grec.

"Alors, monsieur le juge, vous en pensez quoi ?

- Impressionnant. Tu es… vraiment beau. Tu mérites plus une toile que moi, tu sais."

L'habituel sourire de Cronus, mi-arrogant mi-amusé, reparut sur son visage.

"On se fera peindre ensemble alors."

Il attrapa entre ses doigts le menton de Kankri et l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser. Le brun entrouvrit naturellement ses lèvres sous les siennes, et l'artiste ne tarda pas à y glisser sa langue. Ils ne se quittèrent que lorsque l'air manqua, à regret, et un filet de salive s'évertua à lier leur bouche. Les yeux brillants, ils se sourirent.

La tension sexuelle dans la pièce était désormais palpable tant elle était puissante. Il y avait entre eux une connexion forte, un lien étrange mais solide qui s'était tissé rapidement. Il était difficile de déterminer ce dont il s'agissait pour l'instant - coup de foudre, pulsion d'un soir, passion naissante ? -. Mais peu importait le nom de cette chose. Comme la gravité tient les hommes au sol, elle les maintenant ensemble sans relâche. Et ils leur semblaient que s'ils venaient à se lâcher, alors ils se perdraient dans l'obscurité, et qu'il n'y aurait plus, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, de lumière et de chaleur. Plus de soleil. Les doigts de Cronus effleurèrent le lobe de l'oreille du brun, et replacèrent derrière une mèche de cheveux. Il était temps pour eux d'assouvir leur envie.

"Veux-tu que je me rallonge ?, demanda l'adolescent.

- Nan, cette position me plaît pas", refusa Cronus, les sourcils froncés.

Kankri éternua subitement. La température de son corps avait chuté lorsque la bouche de son aîné avait quitté son entrejambe, et l'air froid piquait maintenant sa peau.

"Pardon, s'excusa-t-il immédiatement. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ?"

- Si tu es sous moi, je dois me tenir sur les mains pour pas t'écraser, et je peux pas te toucher. Et je veux pouvoir le faire."

Kankri rit un peu de sa remarque, ses joues virant au rose.

"Comment, alors ?

- Hmm, je pense savoir. Décale-toi."

Obéissant, l'adolescent s'éloigna du mur, et Cronus se pencha pour attraper son oreiller qui traînait au sol, à côté du matelas. Il le plaça contre le mur, droit, et s'adossa dessus, sa tête contre la peinture écaillée.

"Viens contre moi, intima-t-il au brun. Et prends la couette, si tu as froid."

Kankri opina du chef et attrapa la couverture dans son dos avant de la tenir au bout de ses deux bras écartés pour la tendre au maximum. Il avisa un instant le corps de l'adulte, assis devant lui, et il hésita. Pouvait-il vraiment se coucher contre lui, poser sa peau contre la sienne, caler son visage dans le creux de son cou et s'offrir à lui ? Était-il sage de perdre sa virginité maintenant ? Pouvait-il _vraiment_ lui faire confiance ? L'adolescent réalisa tristement qu'il ne pouvait pas, même pour un soir, se débarrasser de son éducation et de sa prudence maladive.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?, s'inquiéta Cronus, à le voir immobile et absent.

- Je crois que j'ai peur."

Peur d'être trompé, de regretter. Mais il ne le dit pas. Il ne voulait pas que Cronus le sût méfiant à son égard. L'adulte eut un doux sourire pour lui.

"Je sais Kan, c'est normal. Mais on va y aller doucement, d'accord ? Je ferai de mon mieux pour que tu n'aies pas mal."

Mais Kan ne bougea pas. Kan ne cilla pas. Kan resta figé comme la pierre, déchiré entre son envie et sa morale.

"Kankri ?, réitéra le musicien. Je t'en prie, j'ai tellement envie de toi… Laisse-moi te faire l'amour…"

Il tendit la main et posa sa main sur sa joue pour la baigner de sa chaleur.

"S'il te plaît…"

La voix de Cronus était suppliante, en vibrait presque de déception et de tristesse. Kankri voulut mêler ses doigts aux siens, mais la couverture qu'il tenait toujours l'en empêcha. Alors il appuya sa joue contre sa paume, et lui sourit.

"Oui, Cronus, tu peux me faire l'amour."

Au diable le raisonnable et les bonnes mœurs. Cet homme lui avait fait vivre plus de choses en quelques heures que ses proches en dix-sept années de vie. Et il voulait pousser la découverte plus loin encore. Il voulait découvrir ce qu'aimer voulait dire, entre ses mains. Sans plus douter, il se rapprocha de lui et s'agenouilla pour enfin poser son corps contre le sien. La couette retomba sur eux et les protégea de son épaisseur duveteuse. Les bras de Cronus enveloppèrent la taille de Kankri, et il posa sa joue contre la sienne.

Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que l'adolescent pouvait sentir contre son torse le poitrail du musicien se mouvoir selon sa respiration. Elle était calme, profonde, apaisante. Elle donnait aux secondes un tempo, lent, et le temps sembla ralentir. Ils avaient envie de faire l'amour ensemble, et pourtant ils ne se jetaient pas l'un sur l'autre. Ce n'était pas ce désir immédiat et brutal de chair qu'ils éprouvaient : ce qu'ils recherchaient était bien plus doux, plus intime. Ils recherchaient l'alchimie, la fusion. Et pour cela, il fallait s'accorder le temps de l'atteindre.

Les doigts de Cronus jouaient autour de sa colonne vertébrale, et ses lèvres s'amusaient sur ses tempes.

"Mon cœur, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Il va falloir que je te prépare. Est-ce que tu veux bien sucer deux de mes doigts, pour moi ?"

Kankri hocha la tête et se recula juste assez pour lui faire face. Le musicien posa deux phalanges contre ses lèvres.

"Ouvre la bouche, Kan."

L'adolescent obéit et accepta entre ses lèvres les doigts de l'artiste, pour les enduire patiemment de sa salive. Cronus l'observa, et il le trouva un peu plus adorable et désirable. Ses boucles brunes étaient soyeuses, ses lèvres douces. Ses taches de rousseur s'étendaient jusque sur ses épaules, et l'ensemble était sublime. Et ces mouvements de langue contre ses doigts… Là résidait le jeu. Un mélange de sensualité et de tendre. Une limite floue, perméable, délicieuse.

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, l'adulte les ôta de lui-même et de son bras libre, poussa le corps de son amant contre le sien. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le quittât. Il ne voulait pas un souffle d'air entre eux. Simplement sa peau contre la sienne.

"Je préfère te prévenir, cela risque d'être un peu douloureux. Mais ça va disparaître, d'accord ? Ca ne fera pas mal longtemps, je te le promets."

Il embrassa ses lèvres rapidement, pour le rasséréner, avant de descendre sa main humide à hauteur de ses fesses. Là, son autre bras le maintenant toujours, il pressa son index contre l'entrée de son intimité.

"Tu es prêt ?

- Hmhm, opina l'adolescent. Vas-y."

Son corps était tendu par l'appréhension et l'attente, et lorsque le doigt de Cronus s'infiltra en lui, écartant des chairs jusque là inviolées, Kankri serra les dents. La sensation était étrange, étrange et surprenante. La présence d'un corps étranger en lui lui était inconfortable, mais le sentiment d'être littéralement lié au musicien lui plaisait et l'excitait encore davantage. Après quelques secondes, le temps de le laisser s'adapter, l'adulte poussa son majeur en lui, et cette fois-ci, Kankri geignit de douleur.

"Ca va aller mon cœur, ça va aller", murmura Cronus à son oreille, de la voix la plus rassurante possible.

Kankri opina mécaniquement, sans pourtant croire que la brûlure pourrait un jour s'effacer. Mais alors que les phalanges en lui s'écartaient en mouvement de ciseau, l'un d'eux heurta la prostate de l'adolescent, et à sa douleur se mêla une décharge grisante de plaisir. Il se tendit contre le torse de son aîné, et ses halètements reprirent.

Il ne fallut que quelques courtes minutes de va-et-vient en lui pour que le brun se retrouvât dans le même état que précédemment. La douleur s'était finalement dissipée, et les phalanges de l'homme frappaient suffisamment régulièrement son point G pour faire naître en lui l'envie de plus. Plus de contact. Plus de sensations. Alors il supplia Cronus de le prendre immédiatement. De lui faire l'amour sans plus attendre. Et Cronus s'exécuta. Il retira ses doigts de son corps, les essuya nonchalamment sur la couverture, et de son sexe, remplaça ses phalanges.

Si Kankri eut mal, il ne le remarqua pas. Tout ce qu'il put constater fut la lenteur avec laquelle son corps et celui du musicien ne faisaient plus qu'un. Centimètre par centimètre, il put se sentir rempli, rempli par un corps qu'il désirait tant. Les mains de son aîné avaient retrouvé leur place et caressaient maintenant le bas de ses reins, pour le calmer. Mais Kankri n'en avait pas réellement besoin. La douleur était loin de lui en cet instant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était la chaleur dans son bas-ventre, la distorsion de son propre corps pour accueillir celui d'un autre. Mais un autre bienvenu, attendu, espéré. Enfin venu.

Kankri s'apprêtait à faire l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie, et le monde avait repris toutes ses couleurs.

L'adolescent entoura de ses bras le cou de Cronus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils avaient cessé de bouger, et Kankri avait en lui tout ce qu'il pouvait accepter du membre de l'adulte. Il se sentait si _complet._ Et alors qu'il quittait ses lèvres pour poser son front contre son épaule, ses doigts fermement pressés contre sa nuque, l'artiste se mit en mouvement. Il fut lent pour débuter et ne pas le blesser, mais lorsqu'il sentit Kankri se détendre, il s'autorisa à accélérer le rythme de ses coups de reins. Et alors, enfin, ils pouvaient dire "Nous faisons l'amour".

_Nous faisons l'amour et nous le vivons. L'amour n'est pas l'art mais la passion y ressemble. Pourquoi différencier les choses quand leurs limites sont si floues ? Pourquoi séparer ce qui se mélange si naturellement ? _

Agrippé au musicien, Kankri se sentait soulevé par ses balancements de hanche à répétition. Le visage contre le creux de son épaule, il inspirait l'odeur enivrante de Cologne de sa peau et pantelait contre sa clavicule, son souffle déstructuré par l'effort. A chaque coup contre sa prostate, il se cambrait un peu, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair sous ses doigts, et il criait. De petits cris aigus et fatigués qui ôtaient immanquablement un sourire attendri à l'adulte.

Ce dernier se complaisait dans son corps et dans ses bruits, ses gestes confus et inexperts que l'adolescent exécutait pourtant pour ne pas être en reste. Et il le trouvait si adorable, si jeune et fragile entre ses bras, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire glisser ses paumes contre ses épaules tachetées, son dos cambré, ses fesses rondes et douces. Parfois ses doigts entortillaient une boucle brune et il posait sa bouche contre son oreille pour lui murmurer qu'il était son Kankri, son Kan, rien qu'à lui. Qu'il lui appartenait, et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Cela faisait frissonner le brun, qui s'accrochait plus fortement à lui et se mettait à rouler des hanches avec plus d'intensité en lui disant que lui aussi, il avait besoin de lui. De lui, et de son soleil. Et même si Cronus ne comprenait pas ce qu'était son soleil, cela lui convenait.

Tout en couvrant son visage de baisers, il continuait de le pilonner de son sexe, cherchant à presser le plus de fois possible sa prostate. Il voulait le conduire à l'orgasme sans pour autant le brusquer, et il tâchait de faire de son mieux pour que ses mouvements fussent rapides mais souples. Et à l'entendre murmurer une litanie de mots incompréhensibles dans le creux de son oreille, il savait qu'il réussissait à faire croître la chaleur dans son corps. Et cela lui convenait, parce que le plaisir de Kankri était plus important que le sien.

Avait-il déjà fait l'amour ainsi ? Avait-il seulement déjà fait l'amour ? Il se souvenait avoir couché, violemment et insensiblement, contre un mur ou sur le sol. Il se souvenait de femmes aux jambes sauvagement écartées, qu'il avait baisé comme un animal. Il se souvenait de corps abandonnés dans la frustration quand lui-même avait pu jouir. Mais il ne se souvenait pas de tendresse, d'attentions portées aux autres. Il se souvenait du sexe, mais pas de l'affection. Sans doute parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé.

Alors, sans réfléchir, il lui chuchota qu'il l'aimait, lui. Et personne d'autre. Il lui murmura aussi qu'il était heureux d'être avec lui ce soir, qu'il avait beaucoup de chance. Et qu'il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Et Kankri, entre deux cris, lui répondit que lui aussi. Ils se rapprochèrent encore, et la couverture glissa un peu sur le dos de l'adolescent. Il résonnait entre les murs comme un martèlement puissant mais sourd, et le brun ne put dire s'il s'agissait de son cœur ou de celui de Cronus. Il pouvait simplement dire qu'il l'entendait battre.

Ils faisaient passionnément l'amour, la nuit était sombre, la lune tombait, la voisine aux seins blancs dormait sûrement, et il y avait ce portable qui vibrait dans la poche de jeans de l'adolescent, ce portable qui vibrait mais que personne n'entendait.

Cronus fut tiré du sommeil par la lumière du jour qui entrait par la lucarne au-dessus de lui. Il battit des paupières, ébloui par les rayons crus du soleil, et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour ne pas se brûler plus longuement les rétines. Les souvenirs de la veille en profitèrent pour affluer dans son esprit encore comateux, assommé par la lourde masse de la fatigue, et il se rappela tout - la place du marché, l'adolescent dans son manteau rouge, son prénom, sa venue chez lui, et la façon dont-ils avaient l'amour -. Il tendit son bras droit à la recherche de son corps, mais ne trouva sous ses doigts que les draps, désespérément froids. Cette absence de peau sous ses phalanges l'extirpa des derniers relents du sommeil avec une force terrifiante.

"Kankri ?, appela-t-il, la voix pâteuse. Tu es toujours là ?"

Inquiet à l'idée que l'adolescent eut put prendre la poudre d'escampette pendant qu'il dormait, il trouva le courage de se lever. Il quitta son lit, nu, et alors qu'il se mettait debout, il entendit un son inhabituel dans son studio. Comme un murmure, presque inaudible, indistinct, mais continu, qui semblait venir de la cuisine. Le musicien en prit la direction, et en poussa la porte qui avait été ramenée contre son battement. Dans la lumière provenant de la fenêtre de cette deuxième pièce, une silhouette se découpa. Kankri se trouvait là, le dos tourné et le visage rivé vers l'extérieur, un téléphone contre l'oreille. Cronus sourit fièrement en le voyant porter l'un de ses T-shirts blancs, qu'il avait probablement dû trouver roulé en boule au sol.

Il s'avança vers lui, et le parquet qui craqua sous ses pas fit sursauter l'adolescent. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et lui sourit doucement en posant un doigt contre ses lèvres. Cronus hocha la tête, sans pour autant cesser de se rapprocher de lui. Il s'arrêta dans son dos et l'entoura de ses bras, avant de poser son nez dans ses cheveux. Ils sentaient le shampooing à la fraise.

"Je suis désolé, maman. Je te promets de ne pas recommencer, dit alors Kankri. Hm ? Non, ne viens pas me chercher, ça ne sert à rien. Je peux me débrouiller."

Cronus sourit doucement et posa ses lèvres contre son cou pour l'embrasser. Avec cette petite mine endormie, il le trouvait plus adorable encore. Le fait qu'il portât son haut y aidait sans doute aussi.

"Je suis heureux que tu sois toujours là", murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Sa remarque lui attira un regard incendiaire du brun, qui fronça les sourcils pour lui intimer de nouveau le silence.

"Oui maman, je rentre tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-il. Oui, c'est ça, à tout à l'heure."

Il soupira en éloignant le combiné de son oreille et leva les yeux au ciel en le posant sur la table à côté de lui.

"Quelle plaie celle-là, râla-t-il. Elle est insupportable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, en fait ?, s'enquit Cronus en laissant son menton sur son épaule et sa joue contre ses cheveux.

- Ma mère s'attendait à me voir rentrer, hier soir. Je lui avais juste dit que je rentrerais plus tard, tu te souviens ? Du coup, elle m'a appelé une dizaine de fois durant la nuit, mais je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone. Elle était furieuse.

- Folle d'inquiétude, surtout. Et tu as justifié ton absence comment ?

- Je lui ai dit que j'étais resté dormir chez mon ami qui ne voulait pas me laisser rentrer à cause du vent et de la neige et que j'avais juste oublié de la prévenir. Si je lui avais dit que j'avais rencontré un homme et qu'on avait fait l'amour ensemble, elle aurait pété un plomb, je pense."

Cronus rit doucement à son oreille.

"Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi, au moins. Mais du coup, tu dois repartir maintenant ?

- Oui, il faut, grimaça Kankri. Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave va, je comprends. Tu repasseras me voir, hein ?"

L'adolescent se retourna pour lui faire face, mais s'assura de bien rester entre ses bras.

"Promis. Dès que je pourrais."

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils s'étreignirent ainsi quelques secondes, avant que Kankri ne se mit à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre, maladroitement.

"Je… je crois que je devrais aller m'habiller."

Cronus opina et le lâcha à regret. Le brun regagna la chambre et se revêtit rapidement, le cœur lourd. Ils ne voulaient pas se quitter si vite, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils voulaient pouvoir rester l'un contre l'autre, s'embrasser, se toucher, s'aimer. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ses chaussures remises, son manteau boutonné, Kankri se tourna vers Cronus.

"J'ai rentré mon numéro dans ton téléphone avant de rappeler ma mère, ce matin. Envoie-moi un message dès que tu le peux."

Ils se sourirent, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'artiste avait fondu sur la bouche de son cadet pour l'embrasser encore.

"Je veux que tu reviennes, Kan. Il _faut _que tu reviennes."

Tenant son visage en coupe, il planta sur sa bouche un nouveau baiser.

"Promets-le moi.

- Je te l'ai déjà promis, sourit doucement Kankri.

- Parfait. Je te jouerai de la guitare et je te ferai l'amour. Deux ou trois fois."

L'adolescent rit un peu et recula d'un pas, s'arrachant à ses paumes froides.

"C'est un bon programme. Au revoir, Cronus.

- A la prochaine, mon cœur."

Il agita tristement les doigts alors que le brun se retournait pour quitter le studio, la porte claquant sans joie dans son dos. Cronus retourna s'allonger sur son matelas, et la pièce lui parut soudainement bien vide. Et pourtant, il souriait. Son portable brillait au sol non loin de lui, et il ne lui vint pas l'envie de voir si sa voisine serait nue ce matin.

Kankri resserra sur lui les pans de son manteau. Le vent était plus froid que la veille, et la neige recouvrait le sol sur quelques centimètres. L'eau solidifiée fondait sur son pantalon et ses chaussures, mais il s'en fichait. Le sol était blanc, les maisons de briques rouge, le ciel bleu et le soleil éblouissant. Le monde était beau. Les mains de l'adolescent avaient retrouvé ses poches, et le petit fil qui dépassait. Mais la froideur de ses poches l'indifférait : il avait quelqu'un pour lui tenir la main, désormais. Le vent en lui s'était tu, et il traînait dans son dos un petit bout de ce soleil qu'il avait tant convoité. Son cœur avait regagné sa poitrine.

Non, Kankri n'était plus seul. Kankri n'était plus vide. Et Kankri souriait, lui aussi.

* * *

Vos reviews sont mon seul salaire 3


End file.
